minecraft_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Speedwinner1337
Speedwinner1337 also known as Speedy (or itiseragon) made his debut as a contestant in Season 3. In Season 3 he was placed on the Yellow Team and In Season 4 was placed on the Green Team. Season 3 At the beginning of Season 3 it started out with Speedwinner1337 saying: Speedwinner1337: "I have a question." Kawaiivinny: "What?" Speedwinner1337: "Am I awesome?" SilverSurge: "NO!" He was then placed on Yellow Team with Papius, SilverSurge, and Deviouskyle251. He continued questioning everything the whole time while the teams were being picked. Although he was friendly towards all of his teammates he was voted off first. Season 4 Speedwinner1337 has taken a more quiet approach, still participating in team chats, meetings, and strategic work. In the second base camp challenge, he tried to take a leadership role, but stuttered and let someone else do it. In Episode 3, he made a joke about five not being a real number, as well as suggesting "cegsie" could be the new thing (like "stealth" from season 3). He did not participate in the parkour, instead he was the disk collector. In Episode 4, Speedwinner1337 was interviewed by Kawaiivinny: Speedwinner1337: ''"This team SUCKS. I am just(interrupted, a viewer reported that he said 'saying')"'' Kawaiivinny: "'''Why does it seem to suck? You guys are winning all the immunity challenges. '''Speedwinner1337: ''"Well I mean everyone uh sure were winning, but the problem is if we even go to tribal I think everyones gonna have ONEVOTE because there's just so much drama going around. It's just gonna be like Ohhh this person did this, this person did that! Ooh who should I vote for?"'' Kawaiivinny: ''"Well whats been going on around camp?"'' Speedwinner1337: ''"Ummmm well its mainly the challenges that are the problem 'cause if we get close to losing we know who's doing it. Like Echo we almost lost the last challenge because of him. Ummmm the first challenge Cj took frikin FOREVER to flip that switch and then ummm Echo's tryin to get everyone in this big alliance but I feel like he's just trying to take control of the game. "'' In Episode 5 it is revealed by Echomaster2 that Speed found the Hidden Immunity Item because of Echomaster sharing the clue with only him. In Episode 6 it can be seen in the chat (during Timon's interview, towards the top of the chat) that he told kawaiivinny: If I play the idol, can I use it on someone else to keep the safe? This not only reveals he has the idol, it also suggests that one of his allies may be in danger. In Episode 7 he betrayed Echomaster2 to save himself. In Episode 9 he proved himself when he found the first three matches for Green Team in the Immunity Challenge. In Episode 10, just before the end, he messages kawaiivinny: "I need to pick up my HIDDEN ITEM from base camp before council." ''At the Tribal Council he played his idol but to his non-satisfaction no one had voted for him. He then won the second individual immunity in the challenge: Golfing. At Tribal Council he was planning on voting for John_Bro with CjColey2. John_Bro was voted out in a 4-1 vote. At the auction he had earned the most useless items: Soul sand and Fancy Pants. These items did not benefit him during the challenge at all. Timon93 gave him Long Way decreasing his chance of making it to the Final Council. Speedwinner1337 was then evacuated for sickness being the 9th player out in Minecraft Survivor Season 4. Season 6 Starting off the season, Speed '''accidentally "cheated" in the first challenge', killing only one person before he realized and killed himself. He planned on using Timon93 as a pawn, as he himself states at the Oasis. Throughout the season, Speed seemed to be a bit quiet, only speaking a few sentences per episode, most of them totaling less than fifteen words. However, most of the chat had been filled up with Speed messaging other people (as well as ToastCrumbley's whispers). Speed mastered the map puzzle challenge, completing the puzzle long before the other team could. Speed's major flaw in the season was he kept voting for the same person (Epic_Duck3) over and over again, ultimately resulting in his elimination at merge after deciding to vote himself. At final tribal, Speed took the longest time questioning the final three, even using the one-word test from Doctor Who to gain more clarity on who he should vote. In the end, Speed voted Toast along with seven other jury members. Friends and Enemies Trivia *He is the first contestant to be evacuated. *deviousklye251, AlcoholicRobot, and Papius have been on Speed's team twice (as of Season 6) *funnyswirl is the only person Speed knew before Season 3 out of all the contestants. *He was the last remaining Returnee in Season 4. See Also Speed's YouTube Category:Contestants Category:Male Players Category:Season 4 Green Team Category:Season 3 Yellow Team Category:Staff Members Category:8th Place Category:Players in Merge Category:4th Place Category:Evacuated Players Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:The Favorites Category:6th Place